Cleansing
by Ms. Zeal
Summary: ONE SHOT. Companion fic to Fresh Start. Vincent rids himself of the stigma and meets an old friend. Honestly, I just couldn't figure out how to add this to that story. Very short. Vincent's POV. Ties into Dirge of Cerberus, pre game.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

**Chapter 1**

Vincent stood in the shadows of a broken building, watching as the last stragglers left the church. Night had fallen, and although a few people had been willing to brave the monsters of the destroyed city during twilight, he knew no one would be coming here after dark. The half moon was hanging high in the sky as the gunman pushed himself away from the beam he had been leaning against and made his way to the stone steps leading up to the sanctuary.

He paused briefly in the doorway, glancing around the open room. He was alone. Measured steps carried him to the water's edge and he stared pensively into the liquid. Despite the large groups that had passed through here, many white and yellow flower petals could be seen floating on the pool's surface, the moonlight reflecting off the still water. The ex-Turk slowly undid the clasps on his cape, letting the garment fall to the ground. He carefully removed his gun and its holster, setting them next to the cloak before sliding the gauntlet off his left arm. He took off his shirt, adding it to the pile, and looked at the water again. A soft breeze ruffled his long hair, revealing the grayish wound spreading across his back.

Almost hesitantly, the gunman stepped down into the pool. The water came up to his waist. He knelt down, submerging his torso in the cool liquid. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, a tingling sensation started at the bottom of the wound and worked its way up. It felt like hundreds of tiny insects were crawling up his back. The tingling faded, taking the dull, ever-present ache from the stigma with it.

Vincent sighed, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He stood, letting the water slide off his body before climbing out of the pond. He put his shirt back on, strapping his holster back onto his thigh and replacing his gun in it. After wringing the excess water from his hair, he swung his cloak around his shoulders, expertly latching the clasps. He had just finished the last one when something caught his attention. He glanced up, his sharp eyes making out a familiar form sitting at the water's edge across from him.

A woman dressed in a pink dress with her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail sat on the broken boards, swinging her bare feet back and forth just above the liquid. "Cloud isn't the only one that seeks forgiveness," she said, her voice seeming to echo hollowly throughout the room, although her words were not loud.

"I seek no forgiveness for the sins I've committed, Aeris," he replied, staring at the ghost.

The flower girl shrugged, rising to her feet in a fluid motion. "That's too bad," she said. She moved over to the wall, running her hand along the elaborate design carved into the stone. "But, there is one who is still seeking forgiveness from you. She's waiting for you there."

_She's waiting for me? Surely, she can't mean--_ Vincent looked to the side as a sound caught his attention, identifying it as Cloud's motorcycle. When he turned back, Aeris was gone. His eyes darted around the room, searching for the spirit as questions rose in his mind. The bike came to a stop outside and footsteps could be heard nearing the entrance, coming to a stop in the doorway.

"Vincent," Cloud said, not sounding surprised to see the gunman here. "I see you waited until everyone else had left. What are you looking for?"

With an imperceptible sigh, the ex-Turk turned his head, acknowledging the swordsman's presence. "I don't much care for large crowds," he stated, ignoring the question. He knew the blonde wouldn't push the subject, unlike some of their other friends.

Cloud shrugged, walking over to the side of the pool and began looking through the piles of stone and broken beams left from the fight that had taken place. Seeing that he was content to leave the gunman alone, Vincent turned his attention back to the last place he had seen Aeris. He knew it was highly improbable that she would come back, but her cryptic message had left many unanswered questions.

_What did she mean? A woman who is seeking forgiveness from me? For what? It could be... No, she knows I don't blame her for what happened back then. But, even though I told her that, she still..._ The ex-Turk shook his head imperceptibly, breaking off that train of thought. _On to the second part of the riddle. She's waiting for me there. Where is 'there?' If I knew who it was, I might be able to figure out where I supposed to meet her, but... Unless it **is** her..._ the sharpshooter's thoughts trailed off as he noticed the sounds coming from the side of the room had stopped. He could practically feel Cloud's eyes boring into his back. Not wanting to be asked any questions about his behavior, he turned, picking up the gauntlet and slipping it back onto his left arm as he headed for the door. He stopped at the top of the stairs, instantly recognizing the two waiting for the swordsman on his bike.

"So, they survived," he said softly, analyzing the clones. _Those are most assuredly two of the clones that attacked the city earlier. However, they are different now. Looking at them, they seem like ordinary kids, lost and alone. The one that is awake even looks afraid of me. Quite a contrast to the confident warriors they were this morning. I do not know what happened to change them back into children, but they do not seem to be a threat any longer. What the future may hold, on the other hand, is another matter entirely,_ Vincent thought. He didn't even realized his hand had drifted to rest on his weapon until he felt Cloud's hand cover his own, preventing him from drawing his gun. He looked to the side, meeting the softly glowing blue eyes.

"I'm going to take care of them," the swordsman stated, his tone brooking no room for argument.

The gunman could understand how Cloud felt. Having been a test subject for a mad scientist, one was inclined to feel compassion for others who had also been experimented on. However, his training as a Turk counteracted that, forcing him to look at the dangers involved as well. He needed to make sure the blonde had already considered the risks he was taking. "You're taking full responsibility for them? You've seen the devastation they are capable of causing without a shred of remorse for their actions and their complete disregard of human lives. Do you believe you will be able to overcome that?" he asked, staring into the mako-enhanced gaze.

"Jenova is gone," he replied, matter-of-factly.

_You know that that doesn't necessarily solve the problem._ "But, Kadaj showed that Hojo did create a successful clone. As they grow, they may reach a point where they no longer need Jenova to become another Sephiroth," Vincent stated.

Cloud's gaze didn't waver. "Then I'll deal with that when the time comes."

The gunman almost smiled. _You've defeated Sephiroth twice now, so you believe that you can do so in the future? You are probably right,_ he thought. He shrugged indifferently. "Very well. I will leave them in your care," he said, starting down the steps. He paused, turning back to the blonde. "If a time should arise that you need my help, I offer you any assistance I am able to give."

"That won't be necessary."

"I pray that is isn't," the ex-Turk said, continuing down the steps. The child that was awake cringed as he walked by, as if afraid the sharpshooter was going to strike him. _Truly, that boy is like a completely different person. Cloud is confident that the two of them will not have any ill effects from Hojo's tampering, but..._ Vincent glanced over his shoulder, watching the blonde carefully pick up the sleeping child and climb back on the bike. _Is the planet giving them another chance? It is obvious that Cloud knows something I don't. Why else would he be out here in the middle of the night? They were not with him earlier, so it is likely that he found them only a short time ago. Perhaps Aeris appeared to him, as well..._ he thought trailed off, inadvertently reminding himself of his brief visit from the ghost. He shook his head. _It doesn't matter. Cloud can take care of himself, as well as the two of them. Right now, I need to figure out what Aeris was talking about. And there is only one place I can think of to go._ Without a backwards glance, the ex-Turk left the ruined city of Midgar.

The noon sun beat down on the ebony-haired man as his destination finally came in sight. He quickly climbed down the rocks, walking on the narrow grassy path that separated the mountain from the pool's edge. Walking along the edge of the small lake, he neared the waterfall, the spray making the rocks slippery. Being careful about his footing, he entered the natural cave behind the cascading water, looking around.

The cavern had changed a little in the two years since he had been here last. The crystal formations still glowed, lighting the cave with a soft green light. A pool of clear water had formed near the back, one solitary crystal pillar standing in the middle of it. Vincent's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw a person encased in the rock formation.

She was standing, her hair held away from her face in a high ponytail. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her head was slightly bowed. It looked like she might have been sleeping within the stone.

He quickly crossed the cave, wading through the water to stand before the pillar. He stood there for a few moments, unable to do or say anything. Finally, he brought one slightly trembling hand up, gently running it over the crystal surface in front of her face. "Lucrecia..." he murmured, his voice filled with sorrowful longing.

Her voice echoed throughout the small cave, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at once, although her lips did not move. "Vincent...I'm so...sorry..."

**The End**


End file.
